


Locked Away

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Concussions, F/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unconsciousness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: After the Kaiba Mansion has been left to deteriorate and it seems as if the owners have moved, you and some friends decided to explore it. After a freak accident you discover what's inside.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. The Fall

Since Duel Monster became popular Seto Kaiba was known as one of the best duelers. That was until an unknown dueler, Yugi Muto entered the scene. He never seemed to win a duel against Yugi. After years of trying to defeat Yugi Muto in Duel Monsters and being unsuccessful, Seto Kaiba had locked himself up in his home after his last attempt. Tabloids speculated that he had gone into seclusion because Yugi Muto had gone to college and stopped playing card games. Conspiracy theorists say that he uploaded his subconscious to some digital world to escape the humiliation. Gossipers said he had died. 

People speculated the Kaiba’s moved abroad as house workers say they were fired. The well-kept mansion was soon overgrown with weeds, the plaster was cracking. School children would say they would see ghostly lights at night, or someone would peek through the windows. People would try to break in to have a look for themselves but since it was a well-off neighborhood, police and security would stop anyone from entering the property.

You’ve heard the rumors and the stories, but you figure that you and some friends could break into the place. It would take careful planning and some parkouring but nothing you haven’t done before. You and your friends loved exploring abandoned buildings. You’ve explored almost every abandoned building in Domino. Even places with more security than the Kaiba Mansion. So, this was going to be a piece of cake.

You scoped out the place a few times and eventually figured out the routine of security and when would be the opportune time to break in and get out. On the day of getting in you would park the car far enough not to get towed but close enough to make a getaway if you were caught. It would take at least one person to help another get over the wall surrounding the property. Your friend group consisted of at least three people, including you, so this would be perfect. Now to convince them. 

The first one were easy. His name was Alex. He was always sort of overprotective and agreed to come with you on most you urbex adventures. He is always great to hang with, but adventures would always go his way. Your other friend, Alejandra, would be harder. She never came along on harder adventures. She was scared of getting caught or getting into trouble. Eventually she gave in. The lure of the Kaiba Mansion was one no one could really pass up.

That night you gathered everyone up. The dress code was black to blend in with the darkness. Once the car was parked you all made your way to the mansion. You went more towards the back of the place just in some neighbor spotted ya’ll trying to get in. 

“So, who wants to go up first?” Alejandra asked.

“Me!” You exclaimed. 

“No, what if you get hurt.” Alex responded.

“It’s dangerous not matter what. Besides this was my plan, I should get to go over first!” You argued.

“You’re not strong enough to pull the next person up. Let me go first.” He explained. 

“Fine.” You gave in.

You didn’t want to start a fight over this. Even though you knew you were strong enough to lift him. You’ve done it before. You watched as Alejandra helped lift him up. Then you formed a plan. If he doesn’t think your strong enough, you’ll prove you are strong enough. 

You decided to scale the wall. You made a running jump and managed to scale it successfully. It wasn’t your first time scaling a wall but it was the first time doing it successfully. You sat at the top in triumph. That’ll show Alex. You smiled down at him and Alejandra.

“Okay, you proved yourself capable but fancy feet work won’t help me up. Get down and help me up.” He said.

“No. I want to take lead this time!” You exclaimed.

“Don’t be dramatic and help.” He demanded and tugged on your leg to pull you down.

“Stop! You’re gonna make me fall!” You shouted while trying to keep yourself from falling.

“Quit being difficult!” He said as he tugged you hard.

You pulled hard the other way when you felt a bit of the wall crumble under you. You fell at least seven feet. You landed on your back, knocking the air out of you. But you also hit your head when you landed. You fought for conciseness. You could hear your friends call your name. You saw the head of Alex peaking up over the wall, knocking a few loose pebbles around you. Soon you couldn’t keep your eyes open. 

You could hear someone yelling about intruders and then running. You lost your fight to keep your eyes open. You fell unconscious after that. You only awoke briefly to someone picking you up. Most likely security or maybe it had been long enough to be an EMT. This was probably a really bad concussion. You could hear the person telling you to stay awake, but you were way beyond staying awake. You fell asleep soon after groaning about being moved about. 

When you woke up you were being attended to by a young man with black messy hair. The room was dimly lit as well. Probably some squatter that lived here. But that was your last concern as you felt sick. You dry heaved for maybe a second or two before you threw up. Luckily the guy had a bucket handy and you threw up in it. You felt like shit and just realized you were laying down.

“Are you alright?” The guy asked. 

You threw up a bit more. “Yeah. Never been better.” You managed to respond before dry heaving a bit more.

He laughed and handed you some water. You swished it around in your mouth a bit and spit it into the bucket. You did this a few more times to get the taste out of your mouth before actually drinking some water. 

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Just a bit. Thank you.” You responded. 

“That was a nasty fall you had.” He said.

“You saw that?” You chuckled. “Not one of my best moments.”

He laughed at your comment. “So, what brings you here?” He asked.

“I lost my uh- dog. I think I saw it on the property.” You tried your best to come up with a lie but a headache was setting in.

“Oh yeah? What’s the dog’s name?” He asked.

Crap. He’s not taking the bait. You tried to think of a name. Think fast. Fuck. You look at your hands and back to him. “Chunks.” You replied.

“That’s an odd name for a dog. Why’d you name him that?” He inquired. 

“He’s really fat.” You replied quickly. 

“So, your really fat dog ran away from you?” He eyed you up and down. 

Fuck. Time to lie in the hole you dug yourself. “Yes. He’s surprisingly fast.” You responded.

“What breed is he?” He asked.

“Chihuahua.” You blurted.

“Color?”

“Brown.”

He kept eying you. Not so sure about this story about a lost dog you’re making up. That’s when it hit you. 

“Why are you here?!” You nearly shouted at him.

He was taken aback. “Uh- I live here?” 

“What?? No one lives here?” You replied. 

“We do.” He said.

“We?” You asked.

“Yeah! Me and my br-

“Mokuba!” He was interrupted by another man. The door swung open and the light pouring in from the hall nearly blinded you. You sure as hell couldn’t see who was in the door. 

“Seto!” You heard who you assumed was Mokuba said.

“Seto? Seto Kaiba?” You asked.

Seto Kaiba is alive and here? HOLY SHIT. YOU JUST BROKE INTO THE KAIBA MANSION. YOU WERE DEFINITELY GOING TO JAIL. OR PRISON. F U C K ! ! ! ! ! 

Everything felt a bit too much. You were getting tunnel vision and seeing spots. “Mr. Kaiba, I don’t feel so good.” was what you managed to say before going limp again.


	2. Oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing the name of the male friend of the MC. I promise, i'll keep it to alex this time.

You were woken up pretty soon after passing out. Mokuba looked pretty concerned. He gave you some more water and sat you up. You were totally fucked. Not just because of the fucking concussion. Hopefully you could lie your way out of this. 

“Who is this?” You heard the older brother say.

You told him your name and the story about your runaway dog chunks.

“Why didn’t you just knock?” Mokuba asked.

“Rumor is that this place was abandoned.” You answered truthfully.

Mokuba laughed a bit nervously. “Nah, we’r-

He was interrupted again by his brother. “Your dog obviously isn’t here so you can leave now.” He said harshly. 

“Seto. Can they stay? They obviously have a bad concussion and shouldn’t leave on their own.” Mokuba said.

“No. I don’t want anyone here.” He responded.

They started to argue in front of you. You just sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Should you speak up? What would you say? Sneak out? Nah, they’re in. front of the door. Come up with some excuse? That’d probably dig you into a deeper hole. It seemed like the argument was getting a bit heated. You slowly stood up.

“I can just leave.” You said leaning on the couch you were on for support. 

They stopped fighting and turned their attention to you.

“Are you sure?” Mokuba asked.

You tried to stand on your own and stumbled a bit. “Uh- yeah.” You said and tried to laugh off the stumble. 

Mokuba looked at you worried. You just smiled to try and make him feel better. 

“Ugh. They can stay but not for too long.” Seto said coldly as he left. 

Mokuba smiled at you once Seto left. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He grabbed you by the hands and led you to a bathroom. It was pretty small, just a toilet and sink. You sat down on the closed toilet and watched as Mokuba dampened a towel. 

“I’ll be right back!” He said as he handed you the towel and left. 

You got up and looked at yourself in the mirror. You had quite a few scratches and dirt stains on you. You wiped up what you could see. Then used your hands to brush up your hair that had gotten messed up. You felt what you thought was dirt, when you pulled it out of your hair you realized it was dried blood. 

“Oof” You muttered to yourself.

“Careful! It’s still a bit fresh!” Mokuba said as he entered the bathroom. 

You saw he was carrying a first aid kit. You watch him pull out stuff to treat you. He sits you down on the toilet and makes you lean your head forward towards him. You feel him move your hair to the side. You flinch and squirm as you feel him mess with the wound on your head. 

“It’s not that bad, it’s just a scratch.” He said with relief.

“It sure doesn’t feel that way.” You joked. 

“You know, you’re a pretty bad liar.” He stated.

“Huh? It does hu-“you were cut off by a stinging sensation and tried to hold in a yelp. 

“Not the wound, your dog story. We saw you on the security cams.” He said.

You blushed with embarrassment. You felt like an idiot. They could see through you that easily. Oof. You’re definitely going to jail.

“We won’t report you for anything.” He said.

You let out a sigh of relief. 

“But..” He started.

“But?” you asked.

“I need your help in exchange for this little b&e.” He replied.

You looked up at him. “My help?” you asked.

He forces your head back down and continues to treat you. “I’m not done yet.”

“Ow!” You exclaim your neck was starting to hurt from the awkward position it was in.

“Sorry! Yes. I need your help. My brother has become a shut in and I need your help pulling him out.” He said.

“You think I can help?” You asked.

“You can try. Or we could go to the police.” He said as he finished up. 

You raised your head slowly. “I think I can help then” You laughed nervously.

Mokuba started to pack up the first aid kit and you stood up. He led you out to the room you were in before. A living room, you think. It was hard to tell with white sheets covering all the furniture. 

“Can I have your number?” Mokuba asked.

“Sure.” You said as you pulled your phone at.

You saw you had numerous texts and missed calls from both Alex and Alejandra. Majority of the texts were from Alex with some of the calls being from Alejandra. Your phone was on silent, so you didn’t hear anything from your phone. You ignored. The calls and texts for now. You gave Mokuba your number.

“I should head back home. People are starting to worry about me.” You told him.

“You’re right, it’s getting pretty late. I’ll walk you out.” He replied.

Mokuba leads you through the mansion. You couldn’t see much as it was pretty dimly lit in some areas and other areas had no lighting at all. You stuck close to Mokuba in fear you may get lost in the darkness. Soon you ended up out the front door. It was brighter outside than it was inside. You followed Mokuba to the gate where he typed in a code to open the door. 

“I’ll text you when I need you.” Mokuba said as you walked past him. 

You waved by to him and walked back to where you and your friends parked the car. You were surprised they were still here. You ran up to them, when they noticed you. 

“You guys waited for me?” You asked. 

“Yeah. You had the keys.” Alejandra laughed. 

“Oof” You replied. 

“Fuck your ‘oof’! Why were you gone so long?” Alex asked. 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you in the car” You replied.

You gave Alex the keys since you were in no shape to drive. As you all drove back home you explained what had happened after your fall into the mansion. They explained what happened to them when you fell as well. Security found them trying to jump the fence and they bolted. They ran all the way back to the car and waited nearly an hour for you.


	3. Cleaning Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this so I can have a reference when I refer to their home. Use this is you want to have some kind of visual aid as well. https://seshen.tumblr.com/post/645615414607593472/going-to-use-this-as-a-reference-whenever-i-write

It’s been a few days since you’ve seen the Kaiba brothers. You went to the hospital to check your head after you got home from their place. The doctors said everything was fine. The cut on your head was superficial and would heal up soon. The doctor did give you a note to excuse you from school for a few days. So, you got to enjoy that. 

Over the days you got out of school you spent them with Alex and Alejandra. You all decided to spend time at each other’s houses and going out to eat. Alejandra seemed very relieved that you were okay. Alex was pretty mad that you acted so stupidly. He was right though. It’s your fault you fell. They both seemed excited that you met the Kaiba’s though. When you were younger you were all into Duel Monsters and looked up to people like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. Alex didn’t like the idea of them being in touch with you and told you to ignore their number. Alejandra thought that was cool though but holding a crime over your head wasn’t. You told them you’d think it over.

It’d been a week since then and no message from Mokuba. It gave to you time to recover and head back to classes. You decided that you would keep in contact with Mokuba, if he ever messaged you. You didn’t want them to take the incident to the police. It could get you get you kicked out of college or worse in jail. Besides how hard could it be to pull a Billionaire out of exclusion. While walking back to your dorm, you finally got a text from Mokuba. 

“Hey. How are you doing?” 

You text him back. “I’m pretty good. No life altering injuries.” 

“Oh good! Come over to my place today.” He wrote back.

“Sure” You wrote back. You were done with classes today and had no plans. 

You dropped your stuff off at your dorm and got ready to head out to the Kaiba Mansion. Luckily the drive wasn’t too long. You were a bit nervous, but you pushed back your nerves. Everything would be fine. When you arrived Mokuba was at the gate and opened it so you could park your car on the property. Once you parked the car in front of the place, Mokuba ran up to you. 

“I’m glad you came! We have a lot to discuss and plans to make!” He said as he practically dragged you into the house.

The sun light pouring in from the windows lit the place up since you last came in. The whole area was huge! The foyer contained a grand staircase leading to a second level with a stained-glass ceiling. Looking around as Mokuba dragged straight to the living room you could see it was even bigger that what you remembered. Some furniture still had sheets on them, and others were uncovered. Mokuba sat you down on the couches without any sheets on them. As you sat some dust came up around you.

“Sorry! I tried my best to clean up!” He said between your coughs. 

“It’s fine!” You managed to choke out.

“I’ll get you some water stay here!” Mokuba said as he scurried off to a dark hallway.

You kept coughing but settled down a bit. You sat there looking at your surroundings. The living room was huge. It had a bar in one corner and a fountain in the middle. There were large windows and doors that led to the backyard. It was like looking at a picture of an abandoned house. Lost in amazement you didn’t hear Mokuba returning. He tapped your shoulder and startled you. 

“I was the same when I first moved here. Except it didn’t look so… decrepit.” He said as he handed you the water.

“What happened?” You asked.

“Long story. Little time. Let’s discuss getting Seto back into society.” He said.

You sipped on your water. You had no idea how to get someone to come back out of hiding. 

“Well how bad of a shut in is he?” You asked.

“Pretty bad. He doesn’t leave the house or even want people over. He doesn’t even know you’re here. I’m not even sure he wants me here sometimes” He said that last part a bit sadly. 

You felt pretty bad for him. You were definitely in over your head. Seto probably needed some therapy. But it would be impossible for him to meet a professional if he doesn’t even want to be around the person he lives with. 

“Do you know why he doesn’t want to leave?” You asked.

“…Not really.” He said a bit hesitantly. 

You weren’t going to get very far in questioning Mokuba. He seemed hesitant to bring up some subjects or answer questions. You had no idea where to start with these two. You needed them to want to come out. Mokuba seemed like he wanted contact with people outside though. You sat there and thought of ways for you to tackle this situation. 

“What if we change his environment?” You asked.

“What do you mean?” Mokuba asked. 

“Get this place cleaned up. The smell of dust and stale air isn’t good for anyone!” You explained.

“Yeah, but Seto won’t let a cleaning crew in.” Mokuba said.

“A cleaning crew? I meant the three of us.” You explained. 

Mokuba laughed. “Good luck! You won’t be able to get either of us to clean let alone pick up a mop. Besides, we don’t even know how to clean.” He said. 

“Bet.” You challenged him.

Mokuba laughed at you but it was quickly interrupted by the slam of a door upstairs. You both heard footsteps upstairs. Mokuba looked up at the loft a little scared and then back to you.

“I didn’t tell him you were here.” He said in a hushed tone.

“What?!” You shouted silently at him.

He grabbed your hand and led you off the couch and started quickly walking to the foyer before pausing. You both listened as the footsteps approached. Mokuba suddenly turned down a hallway with you following behind him. He headed toward a door and pushed you inside. You could hear Seto calling Mokuba. 

“Go straight down this hallway, the last room to the right, go inside. There’s a door that leads outside. Go out and meet me in the front.” He said quickly before closing the door. 

You were in a pitch-black hallway. The stuff of fucking nightmares. You thought you had gotten over a fear of the dark, but this re-established that fear. You quickly found a wall that you hoped was the right side. In this darkness you could be facing upside down for all you know. You walked along it, passing one doorway and then another before hitting a wall. You opened the door you passed and opened it. There was a window that some light shone through and a door right next to it. You quickly ran out the door and into whatever daylight was left.

Guess you and Mokuba had been talking for quite some time, it’s almost sunset. You should probably leave after all of this. You look around for a way that might be the front. You notice a wall with a bit off the top. That’s probably were you fell from. You walked towards the left and saw the front gate. You made your way to your car and waited there for a bit. Looking around at the place.

The outside wasn’t much to look at. Overgrown weeds, grass and bushes. If you were going to help clean this place up the outside would have to be the last thing you do. You hate regular yard work at a normal house. Yard work on a mansion was going to be horrible. You could already feel the sun tanning your skin at the thought of doing this in the oncoming heat.

The front door opening snaps you out of you daydream. Mokuba is at the door and motions for you to come in. You go back into the front door again. Seto is standing away from you and Mokuba at a distance. The orange glow of the outside lighting up the living room behind him. 

“Mokuba tells me that you owe us a favor?” He asks harshly. 

“Yes…” You say timidly. Looking over at Mokuba for help. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He demanded.

You jumped in your skin a bit. “I accidentally broke into your home and Mokuba treated my injury. So, I can at least pay you back with a favor.” You half lied. 

“What could you possibly do that we would want from you?” He sneered. 

“Well…” You had to think quick. You could say Mokuba hired you as a cleaning lady. But, that sounds like the start of a really good fantasy movie and this was anything but a fantasy movie. 

“Spit it out.” He demanded. 

You jumped a little. You were scared to answer. Not that you really had an answer.

“I want a friend Seto.” Mokuba chimed in. 

You both looked over at Mokuba. 

“I want a friend I can bring over. Please. I can’t stand being alone in this house anymore.” He said desperately. 

That sounded really sincere. It made you feel sorry for him. For both of them. Isolated in this place for who knows how many years. The silence in that moment was deafening. You looked over back at Seto. He was eyeing you up before turning back to his brother. 

“Fine. But we will need to set ground rules.” He started. 

You and Mokuba looked at each other. Relief washing over the both of you. Then looking back at Seto before he started to talk again.

“My side of the upstairs is off limits, other than that everything is free reign. You’re not allowed any other visitors. Don’t let me hear either of you making noise. I work from home between 6am to 7pm.” He said. 

“Is that all?” You asked.

“Do you want more?” He asked.

“No! Your rules are fine!” You responded. 

Mokuba giggled a bit. With that, Seto ascended up the stairs. You both watched as he walked out of view. You then waited for the door to close before you spoke again. 

“That was really fucking close.” You sighed. 

“Oh yeah. I’m surprised he actually went for it.” Mokuba responded. 

Only now you took notice of the surroundings. Moonlight had fallen upon you. Time passed by so fast. You pulled out your phone and checked it, 9pm. 

“Oh god. It’s late. I need to head back.” You said.

“Oh. Will you come back tomorrow?” He asked.

You thought for a second. Today was a Wednesday and you had classes all week and possible homework to do. You felt a little bad to tell him no after what he said to his brother. 

“I have school, but I can come over on Friday!” You told him.

“Okay!” He exclaimed. 

With that, you waved goodbye and got in your car. You headed towards the front and realized that Mokuba needed to open the gate for you. Then the gate opened on its own. Rich people sure do live in luxury. Once it was opened you drove out and headed home. Got yourself a nice shower and headed to bed.


End file.
